


Tinder Love

by sunshine_bluez



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, IS SO CUTE, M/M, haechan is just looking for love, jaemin is best boi, markhyuck, so he turns to tinder, soft, spoiler: yes he will, tinder au, will he find the love of his life?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-06-26 05:27:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshine_bluez/pseuds/sunshine_bluez
Summary: Haechan wants a boyfriend, and he wants one now. He wants the perfect boy, and so of course he turns to Tinder. He is intent on finding the love of his life, but doesn't want to message first. Someone has got to find him cute, right? (besides me)





	1. Tinder Who?

“Soooo I made a tinder,” Haechan announced, plopping his bags down.  
“What?” Jaemin gasped, twisting around in his chair to look at Haechan surprisedly. “Why?”  
“Okay well not all of us are lucky enough to meet a hottie in their class, Jaemin.”  
“Okay but-“  
“And not all of us are patient enough to wait around or be extra extroverted and go out to lots of event in the hopes of meeting someone I want a boyfriend now.” Haechan huffed and pouted a little.  
“Okay no need to get defensive, I was just surprised,” Jaemin placated, standing up and walking over to Haechan. “I mean you just got back from winter break and you tell me you got on a dating site notorious for hook-ups, is that really what you want?”  
Haechan hated how Jaemin had a point. “I don’t even know, all I know is that I don’t get enough action.”  
Jaemin laughed a little but smiled nonetheless. “Well…show me your profile then! Come on! And all the guys you’ve swiped on!”  
“I haven’t really swiped yet-“  
“Well that’s gonna change now come on!”  
A smile broke over Haechan’s face as he relented and let Jaemin drag him onto his bed and settle in for some quality boy-hunting time.

-the next day-

Haechan woke up the next morning to two notifications from tinder:  
“Congrats, more than 99 people swiped right on you!” and  
“you have two messages”  
Haechan’s eyes widened as he scrambled to unlock his phone and open the app.  
“Let’s see, who messaged me… a Johnny and Taeil?”  
Haechan tapped into Johnny’s profile and instantly remembered who he was. Tall, gorgeous, into music…what more could you ask for? 

From: Johnny  
Dang that photo of you on your scooter is a hella flex I respect

Haechan smiled. He had added a photo of himself from when he was in elementary school riding a scooter. His hair was up in a small ponytail and he thought he looked quite fly. For an elementary kid at least. 

To: Johnny  
Hehe thanks, I was super cool back then

Haechan switched over to Taeil, a cutie who Haechan had swiped right on because he looked adorable, AND he had a cat. And the two of them together in one photo did things to his heart.

From: Taeil  
You look hella fashionable on your scooter with that hair

To: Taeil  
Lol thank you, I just wanted to show how cool I was back then  
Also, your cat is super cute btw

Haechan grinned and set his phone aside to start his day. Not even five minutes later his phone buzzed and he lunged to grab it, nearly face-planting in the process. Was he already hooked? Totally not.

From: Taeil  
Not as cute as you tho ;)

Haechan squealed and keyboard smashed a reply.

To: Taeil  
Wrhiukpkhd stooppp my heart is gonna fail

From: Taeil  
I actually only have one skill, and its targeting cuties with heart issues

“At this rate you’re gonna be late to class!” Jaemin replied from his bed.

Haechan ignored him and continued to smile at his phone. At this rate, he didn’t care.

“Sooo, any updates from this morning?” Jaemin nudged as he and Haechan walked back to their apartment after grabbing lunch together.

“Not from Taeil,” Haechan pouted, pulling out his phone. “But Johnny and I have been talking! I don’t know if he’s interested tho…”

“What do you mean?”

“Well our conversation isn’t…” Haechan gestured vaguely. “…flirty? Like all we’ve talked about is music interests and what movies we’ve seen, and how school is going.”

“Ah, I see…well are you going to still swipe on people?”

“Of course,” Haechan scoffed. “I’m just not gonna message first.”

“What? Why?” Jaemin asked, shooting him a confused look.

“Because I want to be chased.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Wow Haechan.”

“I’m serious! And I’m gonna stick by it.”

“Okay, whatever you say Mr. Picky.”

“Excuse me?” Haechan gasped dramatically.

“Oh please, you know what I’m talking about. You’re so picky swiping through people. You literally said ‘I don’t like his hair color,’ ‘fuckboy fuck no,’ ‘his bio sucks’-“

“Okay okay,” Haechan interrupted, pushing Jaemin. “Sorry I have standards jeez. They have to look cute because I’m cute, a fuckboy may be fun but he ain’t gonna treat me right, and if his bio sucks then his personality probably sucks.”

Jaemin laughed and simply bumped his shoulder against Haechan’s. “I get it man, that’s fair.”

“Just you wait, I’m gonna snag me a great guy and you’re gonna be jealous. Jeno could never.”

Jaemin raised his eyebrow. 

“Okay fine, Jeno can but that’s because he’s a greek god or something I swear.” 

“Jaaeee,” Haechan whined.

“Hm?”

“I matched with all these guys but they aren’t messaging me!”

Jaemin flopped onto Haechan’s bed and sidled up next to him. “Well maybe if you stopped your little ‘I’m not gonna message first’ thing you can connect with them!”

“I don’t wanna,” Haechan pouted.

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Okay well what happened to Johnny and Taeil?”

“Johnny still hasn’t sent any sign that he likes me. Like I tried to be flirty and gave him opportunities to flirt back but he didn’t. And Taeil just keeps flirting but isn’t really having a conversation with me? He’s lowkey a bit dry…”

“Hmm, well move on then. Let me see the other people you matched with.”

Haechan wordlessly handed his phone to Jaemin.

“Haechan you matched with so many hotties, I don’t understand why you just won’t message them.”

A beat of silence, then “It’s because in my previous relationship I was the one who messaged first and always putting in effort and then I realized that I wasn’t receiving the same amount of effort from him and so I’m tired of that and I just want to be treated.” 

Jaemin tutted and reached over to pet Haechan’s hair. “I’m sorry that happened to you, but you can’t make decisions based on one experience okay? You do deserve to be treated, but that doesn’t mean they have to message first.” 

Haechan pouted. Jaemin’s advice was logical, but Haechan didn’t want logical. At least not right now. “I know, I know, can we drop it now?” he grumbled, burying his face into his pillow.

“Alright, we can,” Jaemin smiled softly. “Besides, I think you’re overreacting a bit. You literally got this app yesterday. It’s barely been a day. Give it some time, yeah?”

Haechan sighed. More logic. Since when did Jaemin give such logical advice? “Okay, you’re right, I concede,” Haechan groaned, sitting up. “Now tell me about your date with Jeno.”

Jaemin lit up at that, immediately scooching closer. “Well it was our two month anniversary as you know, so first he…” Jaemin chatted on about his date and Haechan smiled and laughed at the appropriate times, but his head was elsewhere, wistfully wishing for his own guy to go on dates with.


	2. Who's Cuter?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Haechan's first internet interaction~

School was boring. Work was meh. Haechan was over it. He grumbled as he walked to class, wishing that something were to appear and spice up his life. It had been a week since he started his Tinder adventure, and nothing good has come up. Maybe he was too picky. Maybe he should message someone first…

He sighed and walked a bit faster, crossing his arms in front of him. The weather had gotten a bit chilly lately. In other words, perfect snuggle weather. All he wanted was snuggles, but all he got were struggles. Goddammit, he really has to stop moping about this. He should probably start thinking about the next project in his poetry class.

Haechan loves his poetry class. His teacher was great, he made a cool friend in that class, and best of all, he really enjoyed the work. The door to his class swung open right as he was reaching out to grab the handle, startling him into taking a step back. 

“Oh I’m so sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.”

Haechan could only nod mutely, as he was stunned into a silence. He was beautiful, golden hair pushed back, forearms nicely toned, and overall looking like a whole snack. 

“Y-yeah, no worries,” Haechan managed to stammer out as they slipped by each other. He walked over to his seat by Renjun, who had saw the whole interaction and was currently laughing. 

“Damn Haechan, close your mouth before you catch a fly. The thirst is real huh?”

Haechan shut his mouth and turned to glare at Renjun, who put his hands up in mock surrender. “You watch yourself Jun.” 

Class passed slowly, with their teacher discussing prose and various methods of rhetorical devices. Haechan sighed and discreetly pulled out his phone, finger hovering over the Tinder app.

“Woowww,” Renjun whispered.

“Shut up,” Haechan retorted, clicking on the app. The app was addicting, and Haechan enjoyed just swiping through people.

-YOU HAVE A NEW MATCH!-

Haechan internally screamed at the notification that flashed across his screen and hurriedly clicked to see who he matched with.

A boy with blonde hair popped up. ‘Mark’. Age 20. Haechan vaguely remembered swiping right on this ‘Mark’. He scrolled down to take a look at his bio and hopefully job his memory when he suddenly snickered. He definitely remembers him now. The boy was cute, not hot, not handsome, but cute, and his bio was full of personality and made Haechan laugh so of course he had to swipe.

‘YoOOo, it’s ya boi Mark who was placed on this bitch of an earth just like you.  
I think I’m the funniest guy ever, but my mom disagrees. 

lEt’s gET iT’

Before Haechan could respond to his message, Renjun had snatched his phone out of his hand.  
“hEY-“ Haechan reached over only to have his hand smacked away.

“Ooo, he’s a cute one. Definitely looks like your type. Better than that other blonde you nearly knocked into on your way in.”

“Okay thank you, but can I have my phone back-“

Renjun gasped quietly. “His message says “’I don’t know who’s cuter, you or you’ With a winky face.”

“Renjun give me back my phone or I swear to god-“

“Alright alright here, have your boy.”

Haechan snatched his phone back from Renjun and glanced down at the message. He couldn’t contain the smile on his face as he typed out a response.

To: Mark  
Hm, I think you’re forgetting an important contender…  
You ;)

“Oh my god,” Renjun whispered as he read his response. Haechan shut him up by pinching his leg in response. 

\----- 

“Sooo who are you texting?” Jaemin teased, draping himself over Haechan’s back. “Another Tinder boy?”

“Maayyybe.”

Jaemin scoffed. “Don’t even give me that, you have that goofy smile on your face and you’re blushing.”

“Okay fine you got me.” Haechan laughed and turned around in his chair to face Jaemin. “His name is Mark and he messaged me earlier today! Look.” He thrust his phone screen into Jaemin’s face.

Jaemin took the phone and scrolled through their conversation intently, breaking up the silence with “OOo, that’s cute,” “he’s cute,” and “this is cute-“

“Yes I know Jaemin, tell me something I don’t know.”

Jaemin slapped Haechan’s shoulder. “Wow rein in the snark Channie”

“Give me back my phone, I need to message him back.” Haechan made grabby fingers at Jaemin until he finally surrendered the phone back.

Haechan immediately typed out a reply to Mark. The two of them have been asking each other questions back and forth the past few hours, and Haechan had high hopes. He couldn’t help but be excited. Mark seemed to be matching Haechan’s excited energy, laughing and calling him cute. But he wasn’t flirting too heavily, like Taeil. Just enough to remind Haechan every so often that yes, Mark was indeed interested in Haechan as more than just a friend. He hopes. 

“So when’s the first date?” Jaemin asked, interrupting Haechan’s thoughts.

“Huh?”

“Date. First. Date. When.”

“Oh…Jaemin we’ve literally only been talking for a few hours stop.”

“Okay but still. I can tell you like him a lot.”

“Yeah and? That doesn’t mean I’m gonna rush into things.”

“Mmm…”

“Plus maybe he’ll get bored of me after a couple days. Or I’ll get bored of him-“

“Hey now, none of that.” Haechan could feel Jaemin looming over him with a disapproving look.

“Okay fine, I’m just saying that it’s a bit early, and that we still need to talk to each other. I don’t even know what his favorite color is yet.” His phone pinged with a message. “Okay apparently it’s red.”

Jaemin rolled his eyes. “Alright, alright, I get it. But I expect to be updated frequently okay?”

“You’re so nosy I swear,” Haechan mumbles. 

“What was that??”

“Nothing! I said I will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi friends! Slow updates, I know. But hey, here is Haechan and Mark's first interaction! You can look forward to the next chapter for their first physical interaction :)
> 
> Also, check out my Redbubble store! Ya girl just started it and is slowly adding sticker designs. Some of it will be kpop, some of it won't! Just copy and paste this link: https://www.redbubble.com/people/sunshinebluez/portfolio?asc=u
> 
> Much love, and until next time~


	3. First Date Jitters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along, and Mark and Haechan may finally meet.

“JAEMIN”

Jaemin startled at Haechan’s entrance into their room. “Wh-wha-“

“It’s happening. This Saturday. As in tomorrow.” Haechan practically flew into the room, chaotic energy bouncing off the walls as he dropped his backpack on the floor and crowded into Jaemin’s space.

“Okay you’re gonna have to be a bit more specific-“

“Me and Mark’s first date Jaemin, oh my god what else-“

Jaemin’s mouth opened into an ‘o’. “Oh so that. That’s happening. Tomorrow?”

“YES, we’re finally on the same page.”

“That’s so…soon-“ Jaemin commented, disregarding Haechan’s exasperation.

“I know and I’m getting the jitters already.”

“Okay walk me through this. How are you feeling-“

“I just said, jittery-“

“Okay that’s not what I meant, I mean like how do you feel about him and the fact that this is happening.”

Haechan finally paused and attempted to organize his thoughts. How he felt? Well he and Mark have been chatting over text for the past week, and it felt…good. Haechan wasn’t nervous in the sense that he didn’t know what to expect from Mark, but nervous because he was going to finally see him in person. 

“I’m excited. Like, Mark has been matching my energy over text, which is quite surprising because not a lot of people can-“

“Yeah we know that,” Jaemin whispered under his breath. Haechan ignored him and continued. 

“-and our interactions have been effortless so far. Like, neither of us have to try too hard to keep the conversation going.”

“Well that’s certainly a good sign.”

“Yeah, for sure.” 

Silence filled the space between them, and Jaemin quirked an eyebrow at Haechan.

“What?” Haechan asked, leaning back and crossing his arms.

“That’s it? Nothing else?”

“Well what do you expect? We’ve only talked for a week, and that’s through texting. How much do you expect me to tell you? I’m going to use tomorrow as a gauge for if I’m really gonna commit to this.”

“Okay first of all I wasn’t asking for like, his life story or your declaration of undying love,” Jaemin started. “I just want to make sure that he isn’t like, a wet rag or something. You deserve the best, and nothing less.”

Haechan’s eyes softened at that. “Thanks Jae. My verdict thus far is a good one. And don’t worry, I’ll be on the lookout for any red flags during our date tomorrow.”

“Good.” Jaemin leaned forward to wrap his arms around Haechan’s waist and give him a hug. “Also, you never told me what your date was exactly.”

“Okay well first of all this fool wanted to go on a hike for our first date-“

“What wait hold on hold on, who on earth would think that would be a good date idea?” Jaemin asked incredulously.

“I know I was just as surprised. Like, I like hikes and all but for a first date? No. I’m gonna be all sweaty and huffing and puffing and that is just NOT cute.”

“Definitely. I mean, seems like he’s an outdoorsy type?”

“Yeah he said he likes going on hikes, which means he doesn’t just sit around all day. But anyways, I suggested that we go get food together.”

“Ah, the classic first date plan. Solid, and you can’t really go wrong with that.” 

“Exactly. Plus, you know I’m a whore for food so…”

Jaemin laughed. “Yes I certainly do. So where are you going then?”

“You know the Thai place down the street?”

“Oh you’re going to Leetong’s?”

“Yup. I was craving Thai so I suggested it, and he was down!”

“Well it’s not a bad place to have a first date. Plus there are dessert places next door too! If dinner goes well.”

“Yeah, that’s what I was thinking. Hopefully it goes well because I love the ice cream place right next door…”

The next day couldn’t have come any quicker, which Haechan was simultaneously grateful for but not. He was currently struggling with picking the perfect outfit.

“Jaemin you have to help me,” Haechan whined. 

“Okay, okay, put both these shirts on. And wear your ripped mom jeans.” Jaemin urged, making ‘hurry up’ motions which frankly just made Haechan more nervous. He pulled the first shirt on, a simple black and white button up that he knows he looks good in. But…

“Isn’t this a bit too nice?” Haechan asked, looking at himself in the mirror.

“Hmm, I mean I guess? You can’t deny that you look great though.”

“Well yeah, but I think I want to go for a more cute and comfortable look.” Haechan turned away from the mirror and shrugged off the button up. 

“What about a simple white graphic tee? I know you have a lot of those. And you can pair it with a black belt.”

Haechan contemplated the look before nodding. After rifling through his closet, he picked a white tee with “cute.” written in bold black text where the chest pocket was supposed to be.

“Yes!” Jaemin smiled, clapping his hands. “I believe this is it. When are you meeting him again?”

“6 pm. Which is in 15 minutes oh my god I need to go. We’re meeting by that salad place and taking an Uber to Leetong.”

“Okay well make sure you have everything, wallet, phone, money, hand sanitizer-“

“Yeah, yeah, I do-“

“And make sure to text me and update me on how its going and if you’re coming back tonight at all-“

“Jaemin of course I’m coming back, I’m not gonna sleep over at his place-“

“And make sure to have fun and just be you!” Haechan suddenly found himself ushered out the door during Jaemin’s rambling, and didn’t even get the chance to say goodbye before he had shut the door in his face.

“Well alright then,” Haechan grumbles, but smiling nonetheless. The short ten minute walk to the designated meeting spot passed too quickly, and Haechan found himself seated at one of the tables located outside the salad place. 

His phone said it was 5:57 pm. He bounced his leg nervously and looked around, double checking that Mark wasn’t one of the people seated outside. An elderly couple, and a young woman were his only companions currently. So no Mark. 

6:02 pm. Elderly couple left. Young woman remained at her own table. Still no Mark. 

6:05 pm. Is he getting stood up? Granted its only been five minutes past their agreed upon time, but Haechan has now been sitting here for 8 minutes with his brain running on nervous energy and he couldn’t help but think that maybe Mark was putting up a fake act all along, just to play a joke on him and leave him. But in his opinion, texting someone for a whole week was a long time just to play an awful joke. Unless- 

His thought was cut off by a buzz from his phone.

From: Mark  
Oh my god I’m so sorry I’m late, will be there in 3 minutes!

Haechan sighed in relief. Looks like he will be having a date tonight. But he can already hear Jaemin’s disapproving voice in his head. “He’s late? On a first date? Not a good sign Haechan…” He tried to shrug off his doubt and think about something else. Like what is he going to say when he sees him? Hi what’s up? Yo bro? Okay maybe not bro. He was definitely overthinking this, but what’s new. 

He leaned back in his chair and idly watched people walk by to try and distract himself. An obnoxious group of girls giggled past, a haggled looking guy rushed by with a whole stack of papers, an old professor strolled by, two guys were walking towards him- wait. Haechan perked up. Mark?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heh i feel kind of evil for cutting it off right there, but i wanted the actual date to be its own chapter soooo
> 
> I think it'll be from Mark's POV next!


	4. And So They Meet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark and Hyuck finally see each other in person, and their first date is only just unfolding.

Oh god, oh god, oh god. Mark is late. By ten minutes. Five minutes might have been excusable, but ten? His mom would whoop his ass if he found out he was late to a first date by ten minutes. But it wasn’t like it was his fault. He didn’t mean to be late after all. 

“God that was so boring,” Chenle sighed next to Mark. 

“Yeah and now I’m ten minutes late to my first date,” Mark grumbled, walking a bit faster. All because their dance meeting went on much longer than expected. It was supposed to be quick, just welcoming some newbies, but Taeyong roped them into doing various ice-breaker activities which Mark always loathed, but did because he didn’t want to hurt Taeyong’s feelings. 

“Oh shit that’s right, where are y’all meeting? What’s the game plan?” 

“I’m meeting him in front of Caesar’s-“

“The salad place? You two are getting salad?” 

“No we’re just meeting there, we’re gonna grab an Uber and go to Leetong.”

“Oh thank god, I was about to lose all faith in you Mark.”

Mark went to cuff Chenle in the head but he dodged with a laugh. “But dang, I wanna come! I love Leetong-“

“Chenle no way in hell are you coming-“

“I’m just kidding, I don’t want to watch you be awkward on this date old man-“

“Hey, first of all I’m not that awkward, second of all I’m not that old-“

“Is that your boy?”

Mark looked up at Chenle’s question, heart skipping a beat. It was. Haechan, sitting at a table in ripped jeans and a graphic tee, and god he looked perfect. Was it bad that Mark was already feeling this way?

“Hey don’t die on me right now okay? I don’t have any life-saving capabilities.” 

Mark ignored him and walked up to the boy.

“Haechan?”

Haechan blinked at him once before smiling so brightly that Mark felt his heart jump. “Mark!” Haechan leaned forward and gave him a brief hug, a hug that Mark’s mind didn’t register fast enough that by the time he realized it was happening, it was already over. 

“Oh god,” Chenle muttered under his breath. “Hi I’m Chenle, I’m his friend.”

“Hi, I’m Haechan.”

“I figured,” Chenle smiled. “Alright well I’m gonna head on home, you two…be safe.”

Mark was about to punch him but Haechan interrupted with a bright “We will!” which made Mark soften. 

“So…let’s go?” Mark asked with a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m starving.”

“Good, because I am too.”

The Uber drive to Leetong’s was nerve-wracking, mostly because Mark was operating off of nervous energy, and when he’s running on nervous energy, all he does is ramble and talk. 

“So where were you coming from?” Haechan asked.

“Oh I’m in this dance club, and we had a meeting today to welcome the new members. I thought it wasn’t going to take long, but our president Taeyong decided to play a bajillion ice-breaker games,” Mark explained, groaning. “So again, I’m sorry I’m late.”

“It’s alright, it just better not happen again,” Haechan laughed softly. “But man, ice-breaker games? Those are…always interesting.”

“Right? I guess they’re useful and nice, but not for an extended amount of time. I don’t have that many interesting things to say about myself.”

“I mean, being in a dance club is pretty interesting! Tell me more about that.”

Mark smiled at Haechan’s curiosity. “We do hip hop dance mostly. It’s a small club, there’s less than 20 of us I believe, including the newcomers.”

“What’s it called?”

“NCT.”

“Wait, NCT?” Haechan turned sideways in his seat to face Mark. “I was going to join that club!”

“What? No way! What stopped you? Hold on, you can dance?”

Haechan faced forward again shyly. “Yea, I suppose I can dance…my friends and I were going to join in the beginning of the year but we kind of forgot…and we didn’t know that you all held tryouts again…The three of us – Jaemin, Jeno, and I – used to dance last year but yanno –“ Haechan shrugs, “life happened.”

“Well you should totally try out.”

“Mark, tryouts are already over-“

“I bet Taeyong would be fine with having the three of you tryout late.”

Haechan stared at Mark for a moment before smiling. “Alright, I’ll talk to Jaemin and Jeno.” 

Mark smiled back and tried not to get too excited. Haechan? Being in the same dance club as him? The two of them could spend so much time together, and honestly all of Mark’s friends were in the club so then they could all meet his boyfriend – hold on whoa whoa technically Haechan wasn’t his boyfriend but-

“Hey you alright?” Haechan asks, bringing Mark out of his thoughts.

“Wha-yeah, yeah, I am.”

“That doesn’t sound reassuring.”

Mark laughed. “I promise, I’m good. I was just suddenly thinking about something. But don’t worry, you have 100% of my attention. Well, a good portion of it. A small part of my attention is thinking about food.”

“Oh my god mood,” Haechan laughed. “And it’s a good thing that we’re here! I’m ready to chow.”

Mark mentally sighed in relief. Car ride, done. Now he just had to make it through dinner without completely embarrassing himself. He sent a quick prayer to whatever deity was nearby and hoped that everything went well. Because Mark already knew, he was in too deep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo so I thought about writing their whole date in one chapter but then I thought that wouldn't be much fun, so I'm extending it over two~
> 
> If you like my writing, or just love kpop like me, follow my tumblr @sunshine-bluez ! 
> 
> (I also write one-shots/headcanons/etc for various groups, so feel free to shoot me a message)  
> ((search 'masterlist' on my blog to see stuff I've already written))
> 
> <3


	5. Noods, Not Nudes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaannd their date begins!

Haechan is done for. The moment he realized that the boy walking over to him earlier was indeed Mark, was the moment he realized that he was screwed. Mind you, he’s obviously seen pictures of Mark, but seeing him in person was different. He was so much softer in person, his fluffy hair falling perfectly on his head and his skin glowing in the setting sun’s light. He wondered if Mark thought Haechan looked the same as he did in pictures. Mark lowkey looked like a fuckboy in his photos, not that that was a bad thing. (Haechan secretly likes it, but likes it even more now that he knows Mark isn’t in real life.)

“So do you recommend anything?”

Haechan startled slightly at Mark’s question. The two of them were seated inside Leetong’s in a corner booth. 

“I always get the pad thai here, it’s really good.”

Mark flipped through the pages of the menu slowly, nodding at Haechan’s suggestion. Haechan took the moment to stare openly at Mark’s features, how he wrinkled his nose occasionally, and how his eyes looked when he stared at him- Haechan hurriedly looked down at his menu with a blush as he realized that Mark caught him staring. A small laugh drew his eyes back to Mark, who had closed his menu with a smile. 

“I think I’m going to go with the barbeque pork bowl.”

“That, sounds good.” Haechan smiled in response. 

The waiter came and took their orders, clearing the menus away and promising to come back with water.

“So,” Mark started, leaning forward onto the table. “Tell me more about you Haechan.”

“Well…” Haechan thought for a moment. “I…sing?”

“You sing?”

“Yeah, I record music, nothing too big-“

“That’s so cool I can’t believe you didn’t tell me until now!”

Haechan blushed. “I usually tell people but I think I just..forgot this time?” It was true, texting Mark was so easy, and the two of them hadn’t shared too much personal information, just stuff about their day and friends and fun things they want to do.

“Can I listen to you sing?”

“What – right now?”

“No, later,” Mark laughed. “When it’s not so loud.”

“Sure!”

“So do you do covers, or?”

“I do covers and I write my own music sometimes.”

“No way, you write your own music too? Haechan that’s too cool.”

“Stooppp,” Haechan whined with a blush. “It’s honestly not that much, it’s mostly a hobby.”

“Well I can’t wait to hear your voice.”

“Anyways,” Haechan interrupted. If Mark complimented him any more with those earnest eyes and genuine voice, he might just combust. Best to steer the conversation elsewhere. “What about you? What’s up with you and dancing?”

“Well like I said before, we mainly do hip hop dancing, which is my fave. I’ve been dancing for a few years now.”

“Really? Wow, that’s pretty cool!”

“Yeah, right now we’re just doing our own things for the most part, competition season hasn’t started yet. I’m thinking of doing this one showcase piece-“

“Oooh, to what song?” 

“Not sure yet, but I think I want to do it to ‘Wow’ by Post Malone?”

Haechan nodded in agreement. “I love that song, you should totally do your piece to that song.” 

“Well, ‘Wow’ it is then,” Mark replied with a smile. 

The waiter came then, bearing their plates of food and water. Haechan’s mouth watered at the sight, and noticed how Mark’s eyes got big at the sight of food, his tongue darting out to lick his lips. He filed the mental picture away for later, deciding that it was time to direct his attention from Mark to food, just for a brief moment. 

“This. Looks. Delicious.”

Haechan hummed in agreement to Mark’s declaration, already digging into his Pad Thai. “I’ve been wanting this all week, and man this is satisfying.”

“Here, try some of mine,” Mark offered, spooning some of his pork over to his plate. 

“Oh, no it’s fine-“

“No, have some.” Mark pushed, nudging the food onto his plate. 

“Then here, have some of mine.” Haechan transferred some of his noodles over to Mark’s plate. “Now we’re even.”

Mark laughed softly at his antics dutifully tried the Pad Thai. “Wow this is really good, I’ll have to get this next time.”

“Right? I swear they have the best noods.”

“Nudes?”

Haechan blinked at him before laughing. “No, I mean like, noods. Like short for noodles. Oh my gosh sorry I didn’t even realize I said that, I just say it all the time around my friends because I think it’s funny-“

Mark laughed at Haechan’s frantic outburst. “Oh my god no that’s pretty funny, I was honestly so confused for a second. Man, my friends are gonna love you.” 

Haechan laughed shyly at that. His friends? He sure hopes his friends like him...he already knows that Jeno and Jaemin would love Mark.

The next few minutes were silent as the two boys ate their meals. 

“Say, have you been to the cliffs before?” Mark asked, breaking the silence.

Haechan looked up at him mid chew, a noodle dangling out of his mouth. He hastily slurped the noodle into his mouth before replying. “The cliffs?”

“Yeah, the ones on the east side of campus.”

“No I haven’t, why?”

“Wait, you’ve really never been?” 

“I really haven’t been.” 

“Well then, how do you feel about going there after? It’s one of my favorite spots.”

Haechan paused at Mark’s implication. Go to the cliffs? After dinner? So Mark doesn’t want this to end just as much as he didn’t want this to end, which was a relief. But the opportunity for more one-on-one Mark time in a somewhat romantic setting made Haechan’s stomach do flips. The cliffs are a romantic spot no? He knows that the cliffs Mark were talking about were a popular spot to go and watch the sun set. 

“I would love to,” Haechan replied, attempting to hide his smile by shoving another forkful of Pad Thai into his mouth.

“You’re really enjoying your food huh?” Mark laughed, watching him eat.

“I just really love food.”

“I can see that.”

“You’re staring you know,” Haechan commented, raising an eyebrow.

Mark startled a bit from where he was resting his chin in his hand. “You’re just too cute,” he whispered underneath his breath.

Haechan pretended he didn’t hear, but he was sure his blush gave him away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me just say that I laughed pretty hard at my chapter title,,, 
> 
> Anyways, hope y'all like the new chapter! Surprise surprise, I'm still dragging out the first date LOL


	6. Sunset Views

Mark wants to simultaneously give himself a pat on the back and also shove his foot in his mouth because dinner went great but he went ahead and invited Haechan to the cliffs? Which is definitely not a bad thing, but he’s not sure he can handle being around Haechan without doing something overbearingly cute. This is their first date for gods sake, he can’t just go and kiss him full on the mouth and declare his love. He’s honestly just making it harder on himself by inviting Haechan to such a romantic setting, but he just didn’t want the night to end.

He snuck a glance at Haechan, who was walking beside him and humming softly. The plan was to drop by Mark’s apartment, which was close to the cliffs to grab his speaker and a blanket to sit on, then head over to the cliffs. Haechan was slightly swinging his arms and humming a sweet tune, seemingly a bit lost in his own world. He made the soft overhead street lighting – the ugly yellow kind that never makes anyone look good – look good, casting a warm glow on his ruffled brown hair and tanned skin. Mark made himself look away before he got caught staring, again. Lucas was going to get a kick out of that when he tells him later. Who speaking of, hopefully isn’t home right now.

“I’m right over here,” Mark announces, pointing to a cluster of apartments to the left. 

“Oh you live on the first floor?”

“Yeah, it’s pretty convenient.”

“I bet, I live on the second floor and the ten steps I have to take down every morning almost deters me from going to class,” Haechan mutters.

Mark laughs at that as he fishes around in his pocket for his key.

“I don’t know if any of my apartment mates are home-“ Mark starts, pushing open the door. He mentally curses as he looks up and sees all of his apartment mates home. Lucas, Johnny, and Jaehyun were seated at the dining table doing homework, or appearing to do homework. The table was covered in papers and books, and lofi music was blasting from one of their laptops. All three of them immediately stopped what they were doing when they heard the door open.

“Hey guys-“

“Back already?” Johnny asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“So how was it huh-“

Mark cut Lucas off before he would say something embarrassing. “I’m bringing Haechan to the cliffs, we’re just stopping by so I can grab some things.” He steps in and motions Haechan to come in as well. The three boys quickly glance at each other, something Mark doesn’t miss, before smiling politely and turning to face Mark and Haechan again. 

“Nice to meet you Haechan, I’m Lucas,”

“I’m Jaehyun!”

“And I’m Johnny!”

Haechan bowed his head at the boys and smiled. “Nice to meet you all!”

Mark took Haechan’s hand and tugged him to his room after the round of introductions, wanting to make this quick before his apartment mates do something embarrassing to him. 

“Okay this will be quick, let me just figure out where I put my mini speaker,” Mark mumbled, digging through the drawers of his desk. 

“Wow your room is…a bit messy.”

Mark looked up at Haechan’s remark and blushed. “Yeah, sorry about that,” he managed to stutter out. “I had a midterm this past week and I was busy studying, and I wasn’t planning on bringing you back here. I swear it’s not usually this messy…”

“Usually?” Haechan asked with a small laugh.

“Yes, usually,” Mark replied back with a laugh. “And I found my speaker! So we’re good to go. Actually, let me grab my water bottle too.”

“And a blanket!”

“Yes right, a blanket. Mark threw his speaker and water bottle onto his bed and turned to his closet to grab a spare blanket.

“Could I also…have a jacket?”

Mark turned around in surprise at Haechan’s question to see the boy with a slight blush.

“I just wasn’t expecting to stay out this late so I didn’t bring a jacket-“

“Of course you can, here let me look for one.” Mark turned back to face his closet, which thank god because he could have a few seconds to control his heated cheeks and suppress the screech that threatened to spill out of his mouth. Haechan? Wearing one of his jackets? On the first date too. At this rate, Mark really won’t be able to make it through the night. 

“Here, you can wear this black hoodie,” Mark offered. It was one of his softest hoodies, one that he has owned for a few years now and only wears on lazy, stay indoors and watch Netflix for hours type of days.

“Thanks,” Haechan grabs the hoodie and pulls it over his head, ruffling his hair in the process and making him look all the more cuddly. 

“It fits you well,” Mark grins.

Haechan just smiles at his comment and looks down, fingers peeking out to grip at the cuffs. 

“Alright, let’s get going shall we? Otherwise we’re gonna miss the sunset.”

Haechan nods and helps him grab their things before leaving the room.

“Okay bye guys, see you later!” Mark yells over his shoulder as he ushers Haechan through the living room and out the front door.

“Alright, be safe by the cliffs-“

“Don’t stay out too late-“

“Yes yes, I will, and don’t worry, we won’t!” Mark shuts the door and grabs Haechan’s hand to tug him away.

“Your apartment mates seem really nice,” Haechan laughs.

“Yeah they are, they’re honestly the best. Overbearing at times, but the best.”

“Did you know them before you moved in?”

“I knew Lucas, but I didn’t know Johnny and Jaehyun. Lucas is my age, and Johnny and Jaehyun are seniors.”

“Ahh, I see. I was about to say, Johnny and Jaehyun look older.”

“Yeah, they basically look after me and Lucas” 

“Yeah I bet.”

“Hey, we’re not that much of a handful,” Mark pouts, sending Haechan a fake-hurt look.

“I’m just kidding,” Haechan responds, squeezing Mark’s hand. Which reminds Mark that they are indeed still holding hands. Which only made his heart speed up and hand sweat. The rest of the walk was spent chatting about their respective apartment mates. Mark learned that Haechan had a roommate named Jaemin, who was “the sweetest boy to live on this earth.” 

“I don’t know, I think I’m pretty sweet,” Mark fake grumbled.

Haechan laughed and nudged Mark’s arm, nearly sending him into a cardiac arrest because his laugh was just so mesmerizing and pure. “We’ll have to see about that.”

The cliffs were up ahead, and the sun was quickly setting. Mark quickly led Haechan down the sloping path, carefully picking his way down and checking behind him to make sure Haechan was alright. 

Soon enough, they had reached the edge, or at least the edge of how far they could go out before it became dangerous. Various rock ledges were dotted across, making perfect seats for a view. 

“Let’s sit over here!” Haechan pointed, tugging Mark down and off to the right. He helped Mark set out the blanket and sat down, shuffling around to find a perfect spot. 

“Perfect timing,” Mark smiled, settling down next to Haechan. “The sun is just about to set.” 

“It already looks so gorgeous,” Haechan whispered.

Mark nodded in agreement. The ocean bled with the reflection of an orange and purple and pink sky. It was easily one of the most beautiful sunsets he had ever seen. They sat in quiet for the next few minutes, simply existing side by side and watching the sun shrink beneath the horizon. 

“So will you sing to me now?” 

Haechan startled at Mark’s voice. “Oh, um…”

“You don’t have too if you don’t want to.”

“No I do. I was just surprised.”

Mark grinned at him and took the moment to commit to memory the way Haechan’s hair glowed in the receding light, how his eye’s seemed depthless, glinting hazel and gold. 

“Here, let me connect my phone to your speaker.” 

Mark wordlessly handed his speaker over to Haechan and watched as he fiddled with it and his phone, before looking back up at him and clearing his throat.

“So this is actually a song I’m working on right now, and I have the instrumental track saved on my phone. I have most of the lyrics written out, but I just,” Haechan hesitated. “haven’t found the right words.”

Haechan took a deep breath and closed his eyes before beginning. 

너무해 너무하잖아 새하얀 다리가  
너무한 것 같아 새빨간 입술이  
Un Bel Viso 너의 모든 게  
상상하게 해 천사의 이미지를  
나만의 소유 you got to be mine  
I can’t open my eyes  
Do you see me  
세상에 존재하는 아름다운 어떤 말로도  
널 설명하지는 못해 You got it

A moment of silence stretched between the two, Mark simply in awe of the angelic sound of Haechan’s voice. 

“Yeah that’s all I have so far,” Haechan said softly, opening his eyes to look at Mark.

“It’s beautiful, honestly, your voice is,” Mark gestured with his hands as he tried to find an adequate word. “incredible. Angelic. Healing. Unique.”

Haechan blushed and fiddled with his fingers in his lap. “Thank you Mark, that means a lot.” A breeze blew by, ruffling his hair and making him shiver, even with Mark’s hoodie on. 

“Cold?” Mark teased, nudging him with his elbow.

“No,” Haechan pouted. “Yes.”

Mark laughed and scooted closer to him in a moment of confidence, and draped his arm around Haechan’s shoulders, pulling him into his side. He felt Haechan tense under him and immediately regretted his action, because what if he was being too hasty? What if Haechan wasn’t into physical affection? But then he felt him relax and snuggle into him, resting his head on his shoulder, and all of his doubts flew out of his mind. 

“Shall we listen to some tunes?”

Haechan nodded, his head bumping against Mark’s. Mark smiled as he picked up his phone and scrolled through his music, picking the perfect sunset playlist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE NCT127's song Angel and couldn't help but use it in the fic. If you haven't heard, please go listen to it like, RIGHT NOW. 
> 
> much love,


	7. Recap

“Thanks for walking me back Mark, I appreciate it.”

“Of course Haechan, no worries.”

A brief moment of silence stretched between the two of them before Haechan brought his eyes up to look at Mark. Before he could think better of it, he leaned forward and gave him a hug, squeezing him around the waist. Just as he was pulling away, he felt Mark wrap his arms around him as well and pull him back in. Haechan huffed in surprise, face pressed into Mark’s neck.

“I had a good time.”

“Me too,” Haechan mumbled into Mark’s skin. “Text me when you get back to your apartment okay?”

Haechan pulled away slightly so he could see Mark’s face, giving him a playfully stern look. Mark returned his look with a roll of his eyes but smiled nonetheless.

“Yes sir. Alright go on and get inside, it’s cold out.”

Haechan nodded and slid his key into the door and opened it, stepping in. “Bye Mark!”

“Bye Haechan, goodnight!”

Haechan smiled at that and closed the door. The moment he heard the lock click, he leaned his back against the door and took a deep breath.

“YOU’RE BACK HOW WAS IT I CAN’T BELIEVE HE TOOK YOU TO THE CLIFFS-“

Haechan yelped as Jaemin ran into the living room yelling. 

“Oh my gosh look at you, you have the BIGGEST smile on your face-“

“Jaemin it was so good oh my god I don’t even know where to begin-“

“Okay okay well tell me in the kitchen because I was going to make a cup of tea, and you look like you could use one too.”

Haechan nodded gratefully at that and trailed after him, hopping up onto the counter to get comfortable.

“Okay so dinner was great, the food was good and the conversation was good, he told me all about school and his family, and oh my gosh he called me cute-“

“What?” Jaemin gasped. “I mean I agree, but oh my gosh what?”

“Yeah. God Jaemin he is so cute I honestly can’t handle it. So he asked me if I wanted to go to the cliffs and I was like yeah sure-“

“How was it? Was it pretty?”

“I’m getting there Jaemin, HOLD ON.”

“Okay okay, continue.”

“Anyways, so we first went back to his apartment to grab a blanket and his speaker, and I met his roommates briefly.”

“What?” Jaemin whined. “How come his roommates got to meet you? I want to meet Mark…”

“In due time, Jaemin, in due time. So we go down to the cliffs and he was holding my hand right?”

Jaemin nearly spilled all the hot water. 

“I KNOW. I was actually dying inside the whole time. So we get to the cliffs right, and he asks me to sing so I do, and then we just cuddled? And listened to music and now here I am.”

“That,” Jaemin declared, setting his cup down resolutely. “is too cute.”

Haechan covered his face with his hands to hide his blush, making dying animal sounds. Jaemin patted him on the shoulder in reassurance.

“By the way!” Haechan starts, lifting his head up. “Mark is in NCT.”

“NCT?”

“Yeah, the dance group we were gonna try out for and never did?”

“Ooohhh that one! That’s so cool!”

“Yeah well he said he was going to ask the president of the club if they could hold a separate tryout for us.”

“What? No way…”

“Yes way,” Haechan grinned.

“Wait till I tell Jeno,” Jaemin smiles, whipping out his phone. 

\-----

“Damn Mark, it’s quite late.” Lucas announced, smiling wolfishly as the boy in question entered the apartment after walking Haechan back home.

“Yah Lucas, stop that will you,” Jaehyun laughed, swatting Lucas’s shoulder.

“How was it?” Johnny asked with a smile. 

“Guys…it was so good. I’m so embarrassing too-“

“Yeah we know that.”

Mark shot Johnny a glare as he laughed. 

“So you took him to the cliffs huh?”

“Yeah, it was very spur of the moment.”

“Yeah we could tell, you told us that you two were just going to get dinner.”

“But then I didn’t want the night to end, so I offered to take him there because he’s never been…”

“Did you kiss him?”

“No Lucas, it was our first date.”

“I know, but he’s a cutie, and you clearly like him.”

“Ugh I do, but I didn’t want to be too…overbearing yanno? Like I didn’t want him to think I had other motives.”

“Good move, Mark. Well, we like him. From our very brief interaction at least.”

“Thanks Jaehyun.”

Mark’s phone dinged at that moment, and he pulled it out to see a message from Haechan. 

From: Haechan  
Thanks for the night out, I had a lot of fun! Hope you got home safely~

“Oooh Mark is so whipped.”

“Yah, look at how he’s smiling-“

“Get you someone who smiles at you the way Mark smiles at a message from Haechan~”

“Shut up guys,” Mark whined. “I’m going to my room.”

“Okay lover boy~”

Mark fled to his room and closed the door, launching himself onto his bed. He clicked his phone on and opened Haechan’s message.

To: Haechan  
I had a wonderful time as well, and I made it home!

From: Haechan  
<3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit short I know, and not much happened...but anticipate more soon!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, I am back from the dead. And with a fluffy fic, not a smutty one :o. I just have a soft spot for markhyuck... A lot of you like my smutty fics, and I am looking to write one, so give me some pairing suggestions ;)


End file.
